Tell the Truth
by December Jewel
Summary: Tatsuha never fully believed in the supernatural... not until a little kid, one who seemed so familiar, started causing him pain. What secret is being held from him and why is this kid so determined in making Tatsuha hear it?
1. Prologue, Dreams

This story is based on _An American Haunting_. I watched that movie a few weeks ago and poof! a plot bunny bit me. And they bite hard; trust me, my sister has one named Mokey.

There are a few characters from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ in here, but don't worry, they're not involved with the plot directly. Instead of creating OC's, I've decided to have Yugi and Ryou play Tatsuha's friends from school. Atemu and Bakura might make guest appearances.

As for pairings, the normal canon ones for Gravitation. Romance isn't going to be a big deal in this.

All definitions from this story is from www (.) Dictionary (.) com.

**Warnings:** I'm going to start off saying that this story does contain death. And with death you can expect blood. And sadness. Also, Tatsuha!Beating. Yes, you read right. I hurt him in this. Oh, and beware of the horrible grammar skills and spelling mistakes. I've proof-read this thing over twenty times.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously we all know the answer to this.

**GRAVITATION**

_Dreams: n. A series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. _

**GRAVITATION**

_RUN!_

_RUN FAST!_

_DON'T STOP!_

_JUST KEEP RUNNING!_

He could hear his deep breaths as he ran, dodging crooked tree branches and stumbling slightly over his loose shoe strings. A part of him wanted to stop and fix them, but he didn't. He knew he couldn't. If he did, then... Then it would be too late. He had to run. It repeated over and over in his head; that phrase: Keep running, don't stop, just run!

The echoes of loud barking startled him from his mantra. Taking deep breaths as he continued to run, he turned his head around, and immediately turned it back. No! It was coming! It was fast! Faster than him. _No!, _he thought furiously, _Stop thinking that way! Just run! Keep running!_

Bringing his hand to his face, he harshly wiped the sweat -_No, it's not tears_, he told himself - from his forehead. The muscles in his legs protested as he pushed himself to run faster. It was worth it; this pain he was in. To him, he would rather have his body hurting by causing it himself, then to have it... That thing cause him pain. No, he wouldn't stop running. Not until he was sure it was gone.

A harsh growl caused him to stumble over that damn loose shoe string and he hit the ground. Quickly he flipped over and came face to face with his pursuer. Even after seeing it closer, he still couldn't tell what it was.

The large creature stood before him, baring his teeth which glisten with red. He didn't want to know where that red came from. When he tried to move, the beast let out a growl and took another step, it's nails clicking against a few rocks. He stared at one spot where a foot -paw?- had been. It reminded him of a normal dog's print, but he knew better. This thing was nothing like a happy, slobbering, whimpering puppy. No, this animal wouldn't...

Would it?

Did this thing have that instinct?

Keeping his eyes on the creature, his fingers started searching. He hid a sigh when he grasped a stick, just long and thick enough for this plan. _Please_, he begged, _please let this work_. Taking a deeper breath than before, he raised his arm and ignoring the loud growl, he threw the stick. He watched the beast bark and turn around.

_NOW!_

He leapt to his feet quickly and took off in the direction towards his house. He heard the creature let out a howl before giving chase. Unfortunately, he was still the prey. Pushing himself faster, he apologized over and over to his body. _If I get out of this, a long bubble bath is waiting for me, damn it!_

Slowly the trees started disappearing and he let out a small sigh at the sight of his house. He didn't bother unlocking the gate; he grabbed a post and hoisted himself over it and continued running. The beast behind him tore straight through the wooden posts and began snarling, it's harsh breaths echoing in the boy's mind.

When he reached the door, his hand went to the knob but... it didn't open. No, it wouldn't turn. _No! This can't be happening!_ He started banging on the door, hoping -praying- someone would answer. Dark growls grabbed his attention and he quickly turned around, facing again the beast with it's mouth open, teeth bared.

He watched as it's hind legs crouched and he closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. The creature let out a huge howl before pouncing....

_NO!_

SItting up, his eyes darted to every dark corner in his room, searching, making sure nothing was there. He laid a hand over his chest, as if that action would stop his heart from beating. Sighing, he slowly eased down, throwing the bed covers over his head.

_Get a grip, Tatsuha. You're a damn Uesugi! You don't get scared over silly dreams._

When sleep began to take over again, Tatsuha swore he heard a child laughing.

**GRAVITATION**

So, that's the prologue. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter One, Pranks

The first chapter. Wow. Yeah. That's it.

**Warnings:** Beware of spelling mistakes and many, many bad grammar marks. Eh, I don't suggest pranking people, but whatever floats your boat, right?

**Disclaimer:** -glares- Didn't we go over this last time?

**GRAVITATION**

_Pranks - n. A mischievous trick or practical joke._

**GRAVITATION**

Sunlight streamed through the opened, fluttering curtains and the young man curled in a ball on the bed groaned. He curiously opened his eyes before closing them tightly, wishing the sun would give way to the moon again. But the sun denied his request and as an answer, shone brighter than before. With a small growl of protest, Uesugi Tatsuha pushed the covers off his body and with a swing of legs to the side, he was standing, yawning loudly. Tatsuha peered at the calendar next to his door and let out another groan. "Monday? How can it be Monday? It was Friday yesterday, right?" Recieving no reply from his empty bedroom, Tatsuha sighed and started searching through his closet for the freshly washed school uniform.

He took one last glance at the calendar before heading towards the bathroom.

**GRAVITATION**

After a long shower and the extra precautions to make sure his hair was jelled evenly, Tatsuha bounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen to the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls. Lately his Father was watching American cooking shows and after witnessing the sweet buns being cooked, Uesugi Senior had became addicted. Like he predicted, his Father stood at the oven with a cooking glove on his right hand and his eyes glued to the timer that only had three minutes left. Tatsuha shook his head and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned to the fridge, "Hm."

Uesugi-san eyed the young man, "What?"

"Nothing," Tatsuha opened the orange juice container and poured the liquid in his glass until half way. "You remind me of a baseball player."

"Oh?"

Tatsuha closed the fridge door and took a sip of the juice, "The glove."

"Ah," Uesugi-san let a small smile come to his face, "Well, you know."

The younger man nodded his head and sat down at the table, "Will I be getting any?"

"Hm? What? Of course. I'm not a hog!"

"Right. What about yesterday?"

Uesugi-san snorted, "Hn. That's what you get for not waking until noon."

A small streams of beeps caught both of their attentions and Uesugi-san quickly pulled open the oven door and shot his gloved hand in, pulling out a steaming pan of fresh glazed buns. Tatsuha could see his Father lick his lips and he laughed. "Are you sure you didn't want to eat them yourself?"

Four buns on a plate rested on the table in front of him, "Eat or get out."

After Uesugi-san settled down with his plate of five (he did cook them, after all), he quickly bit into a bun and sighed happily, "These are good."

Tatsuha nodded, licking the sticky frosting from his fingers.

Uesugi-san opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. After a few times of this, Tatsuha grew tired of watching and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"What were you up to last night?"

The question caught the young man off guard. "What?"

Uesugi-san rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Tatsuha. I may be old but I'm not stupid, you know. I'm talking about you outside last night. You do know it was over 20 degrees last night, right?"

Tatusha quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, old man?"

His Father chose to ignore the title. "I woke up last night; not really sure why, but I decided to look at the moon. You know how that helps me sleep right? You were outside."

"Hm. You're right about one thing."

"Oh?"

Tatusha laughed, "Yeah. You are old."

"Hmpth!"

"Seriously! I wasn't outside last night. I was in bed all night, happily sleeping."

Uesugi-san snorted, "Really?" Recieving a nod from his youngest son, he sighed, "It must be old age. They say it gets worse as you get older."

Tatsuha took a drink from his orange juice, "What did you see, anyway? Only me outside?"

"Yes. Well, you were by the pond and flicking the water." Uesugi-san paused, thinking before continuing, "You know, it reminded me of that game you and Eiri use to play; throwing water at each other to see who got soaked the most."

"Hm, strange." For a strange reason, his nightmare from last night popped into his mind and Tatusha briefly wondered if he should bring it up. The shrill ringing from the telephone made him wince at the loud noise and Tatsuha stood to answer, dismissing the night before. _It was probably just a silly dream_, he thought picking up the reciever. "Hello?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just call someone twenty times at night, you idiot! Especially not when the person you're calling has to be up at four in the morning!"

Tatsuha pulled the phone from his ear and mouthed 'Mika' to his Father, holding the phone towards him. His Father quickly shoved a bun in his mouth and pointed at his chewing. Tatusha glowered and returned to the phone, "Mika, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tatusha, I don't have the time to play your silly games! Your cell number was the one that was missed twenty fucking times! If you do this again, you won't like the consequences!"

Tatusha sighed as he set the beeping phone back on its hook. "That...."

"Hm?" His Father eyed the bun left on Tatsuha's plate and slowly moved his hand to grasp it. Tatsuha rolled his eyes and snatched his last snack and plopped it in his mouth, making sure to chew slowly. "Hn! What did she want?"

"She said I called her last night."

"Did you?"

Tatsuha glared, "No. You took my cell two days ago, remember?"

His Father nodded, remembering the school's gym teacher calling him to complain about his son. "Ah, yes, that detention you got from sneaking into the girls locker room."

"Hey! They shouldn't keep those doors unlocked, anyways! Who knows what could happen?!"

"Perverts?"

"Yep!" Tatsuha stopped, "Wait! You're one too!"

"Don't bring me into this, you fool!" Uesugi-san snarled.

The telephone shrilled again and Tatsuha sent a pleading look towards his Father. The old man shook his head and picked up the plates, taking them to the sink. Tatsuha let out a another sigh and answered, "Yeah?"

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"

Tatsuha ignored the harsh tone his brother used, "What?"

"The letter."

"What?"

"In the mail."

"What?"

"Damn it, Tatsuha! I will come over there and beat your damn ass!"

"Seriously, Bro! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He heard his brother sigh, "I recieved a letter in the mail today."

"And?"

"It was blank except with the words 'TELL THE TRUTH' written in capital letters."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"That's what I'm asking. Why the hell did you send it?"

Tatsuha groaned, "Bro, I didn't send you a letter."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Damn it, Bro!" Tatsuha copied Eiri from earlier, "Seriously!"

"It's the temple address."

"So, anyone could send a letter with this address, Bro."

"... your handwriting."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well, that's a problem."

"Look," Tatsuha heard the rapid clicking of buttons, "I don't have time for this. Are you going to say what this is about?"

"No because I didn't send the letter."

"Right."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Obviously not."

Tatsuha sighed for the millionth time, "I didn't."

"Just don't do it again."

"Seriously, Bro! I did-" Tatsuha glared at the beeping phone. "He hung up on me!"

His Father turned from the sink where he was washing the dishes, "Tatsuha."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... I mean... Would you..." Uesugi-san shook his head and wiped his hands on a dry towel, "Do you want to talk?"

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" His Father asked again, "Anything? Maybe?"

"Father, I didn't do what they said!"

Uesugi-san nodded but Tatsuha could tell he didn't believe him. "I'll be in the temple. Make sure you're not late for school." The younger man watched as his Father strode out the back door and groaned, leaning against the wall. The shrilling alerted him again and Tatsuha closed his eyes. The phone let out another piercing yell and Tatsuha grabbed it, "Whatever the fuck it was, I didn't fucking do it!"

He was about to hang up when a child's voice answered, "That's right. They did it."

"What? Is this a prank?"

The child giggled and the sound reminded Tatsuha of someone, "No, it's not a prank. But don't worry! They'll pay!"

The phone went dead, and Tatsuha pulled it away from his ear and set it back down. He went over to the window and his gaze fell upon the small fish pond. He could easily remember him and Eiri flicking water back and forth, laughing. But that was before his brother went to New York. Since then, he would flick the water and nothing happened. Sometimes, though he could swear that water from the other side would flick back. But... that was crazy, right?

_If it's so crazy, then why did that voice remind me so much of that time?_

Tatsuha snuck a glance at the clock and sighed again. He was fifteen minutes late.

**GRAVITATION**

Well? I think I like this one better.

Thanks to halliwella for reviewing! Here is more for you!

And thank you to all the people who read the prologue... even if you didn't review. At least I know people are reading. That's a good thing!


	3. Chapter Two, Detention

This is longer; very much longer. I'm trying to reach my old happiness of 5,000 words a chapter. It's taking longer than I thought but I'm sure you guys will hang in there with me, eh? I suppose this is a little confusing. I'm not really good at descriptions but I am getting there, right? Some tips will be very helpful, if you have any. I'm open to anything at the moment.

**Warnings:** You know them already; spelling and grammar mistakes ahead. I am not perfect with my also non-perfect WordPad. And I am using Japanese honorifics, but not a lot; just for the teachers and things like that. No Japanese words but those, okay?

**Disclaimer:** ...Do I have to write again? Shouldn't we all know this? Truthfully, I don't really want to own _Gravitation_; it's too much trouble.

**GRAVITATION**

_Detention__ - n. the withholding of what belongs to or is claimed by another._

**GRAVITATION**

With a quick dash to the side, he managed to move out of the beast's path with only a small scratch. Running around the house to the front area, he looked at the mark the creature left. It isn't wide but, long and deep enough to leak blood. The beast behind him howled in rage of his prey escaping and he could hear it give chase again. He sighed as he stared longingly at the approaching front door. With a burst of energy of almost being free, he quickly ran up the steps and reached the door. Grabbing the knob and luckily turning it, he leapt inside and slams it back in place, making sure to lock it.

The creature pawed and scratched at the object blocking its path of food.

Gasping for breath, the young man turned around and a small sob choked its way through his throat. _No. This isn't true...._ Slowly, he walked towards the cause of his tears (_Why am I crying_?) and leaned down on one knee.

_I..._

_I..._

_Why can't I remember?_

_Why..._

_WHY?_

**GRAVITATION**

A loud bang caused Uesugi Tatsuha to jump out of his seat and land on the floor. He groaned as he reached for the leg of a desk.... _What_? Hearing a "Uh-hm?", Tatsuha looked up to see Senju-san staring hard at him. Senju-san tapped the large mearusing stick on Tatsuha's assigned seat, "Would you please sit in your proper place?"

Tatsuha rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, yes, sensei." He quickly jumped to his feet and plopped down on the chair. He noticed his chemistry teacher still looking at him. "Sensei?"

Senju-san merely sent a disappointed look, "Do you wish to share anything with the class, Uesugi?"

"No, sensei."

"Hn." Senju-san turned around, "Please report to room 12-B this afternoon, Useugi. I believe you are aquainted with that particular place, correct?"

Tatsuha groaned, "Detention?"

"Exactly."

The youngest Uesugi glared as many of classmates snickered at his punishment. They all knew his reputation so it was no surprise to them. Tatsuha turned his head to the right as he felt a burning glance on him. Takeshi Ryou softly gazed at him curiously. Tatsuha motioned his hand to the door and Ryou quickly nodded, understanding that the other boy would tell him after class.

As Senju-san began speaking about equations Tatsuha had no interest in, he looked out the window. _Of all places to sleep in, I had to choose class and not only that, but it happened again. That dream. I thought it was just a one time deal...._ Tatsuha shook his head and smiled when the bell rung. _Surely_, he thought as he gathered his belongings, _it won't happen again._

He stood by the door, waiting for Ryou to come out. As the other boy dashed through the door, Tatsuha grabbed hold of his arm. Ryou gasped and turned around to scream at the person daring to touch him when he realized it was only the one he was after. "Tatsuha!" Ryou narrowed his eyes, "You know not to do that to me!"

Tatsuha couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry!"

Ryou sighed, rubbing a hand through is shaggy silver locks. "Su, are you okay? I mean, uh, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah. Everything's great!"

"Are you sure?"

"Gee," Tatsuha turned to walk down the hall, "What's with the twenty questions, Ryou?"

Ryou hurried after him, grabbing Tatsuha's arm so they wouldn't be separated. "You usually don't sleep in Senju-sensei's class because you know how he is. But... you did."

Tatsuha spared the boy a glance, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Tatsuha!"

"What?"

Ryou merely raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything, Ryou!"

"That's the same line you gave me when they caught you sneaking into the girl's locker room."

Tatsuha groaned, "Seriously, is that going to pop up anymore today?"

"Oh?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "Nothing you should worry about."

"Are you...."

"GUYS!!"

Ryou and Tatsuha shared a knowing look before turning to greet their other friend. Motou Yugi was easily spotted as he dodged his way through the moving crowd of students. When he reached his friends, Yugi ruffled his tri-colored hair and sighed in relief. "I never thought I would make it!"

Ryou laughed, "It's just a hallway, Yugi."

"For you! Look at me!" Yugi waved his arms around him. "I'm so short people mistake me for a middle schooler!"

"Then you should wear those heels."

Yugi sent Tatsuha a glare, "They are for women, you idiot."

Tatsuha roamed his eyes over Yugi's small body. "Well, you do have the- OUCH!" Giving Ryou a hard glare, he rubbed his aching side tenderly. "That hurt!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Then don't tell Yugi that! You know how he feels!"

"It's not my fault the truth hurts! You have to got to let him be free, man!"

"Free? People making fun of him because of his height is being free?"

"Uh, well, he does need the confidence?"

Yugi giggled as he patted Tatsuha's arm. "You're not going to win."

"I know," Tatsuha nodded his head.

"OH!" Yugi's eyes went wide before he slowly let a small smirk play over his lips, "Guess what?!"

"Hmm?"

"Guess who I talked toooooo!"

"No way!" Tatsuha knocked his hand over Yugi's spiky hair. "Did lover boy finally ask you out, eh?"

The youngest of the group eyed the floor, a pink flush coming to his face. Ryou let out a breathy laugh and gave Yugi a small hug, "Congratulations."

"Yeah!" Tatsuha added. "Now you can finally become a man... Wait. If he asked you out then that means you'll bottom 'cause there is no way you'll ever top. I mean, look at you," The boy spared Yugi a critical eye, "You're so small and tiny... Ohhhhh, I bet that's why! If you're body is small and tiny then that means your- OWWW! Damn it, Ryou!"

Ryou wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder and began leading him away, "Come on. Lets leave pervy alone."

Tatsuha rubbed his side again, muttering curses as he followed the two towards their next class.

**GRAVITATION**

Sawajiri Aoba tapped her nails against her desk in the main office. It was another a boring day of high school and even though she was in her mid-thirties, she was still in the place of her torment. Of course she no longer attended the school, but that didn't count. After thinking about it over fifty times, Aoba still couldn't understand what possessed her to apply for the secretary job. Her friend of ten years said Aoba wanted to replay her youth, but Aoba denied this furiously. She didn't.

....

Well, maybe she did. She couldn't help it. All through school, she was never the popular one, always the geeky shy kid that people ignored. Aoba rarely had any friends but the few ones she did spend time with, was appreciated. Those times were years ago, though. Gone was the bottled-frame glasses and in their place, Aoba's eyes viewed the world through small-rimmed frames. Aoba's mop of curls disappeared and she now daily straightned her hair so it flowed in long, ebony strands. Thankfully, she also lost the hideous clothes and now dressed in designer cloths she worked hard to buy.

She eyed the head basketball team leader, Shosuha Erika, with a jealous look as the other girl waited in one of the chairs to speak with the principal. Aoba could never look that beautiful, even now in her age of maturity. _No_, she thought as she heard the door open, _some girls have it all_.

Aoba raised an eyebrow as Erika blinked her eyes quickly. Aoba looked up from her desk when a shadow appeared on the glass. _Oh_, she thought, _that's why Shosuha did that_. Standing before her was every girl of this schools dream, Uesugi Tatsuha. Aoba sneakily let her eyes roam over the boy's body. He was dressed in the normal uniform; black dress pants, white collared t-shirt, with the open blazer and loosely tied tie. But somehow... he made it look different. Uesugi made the plad uniform look... tasty.

Shaking her head from her astrayed thoughts, Aoba smiled at the young man, "Yes, Uesugi-kun?"

Tatsuha flashed her a smile and Aoba refused to admit her heart pitter-pattered. "May I use the phone, Sawajiri-san?"

"For what?" Aoba had a sneaking suspicion that even if the call wasn't school related, she would let the boy use the phone anyways.

The dark-haired man laughed nervously, "Uh, Senju-sensei gave me a detention so I need to call home...."

Aoba sighed. Even if Uesugi was adorably handsome, he wasn't someone who followed the rules. Aoba pointed towards the phone on her right, "Don't take long." She let her gaze fall on Shosuha again and held back a laugh as the girl added touches to her make-up. Aoba wondered if she should mention the girl to young Tatsuha but as he looked at the girl himself, she decided against it. She could already tell Erika had no chance with this boy; not that he wouldn't ever give her the time of day, it's just that.... well, that was right; he wouldn't give her the time of day. Lately, Uesugi Tatsuha had fallen off the flirty category and moved ahead to the unreachable level.

According to school's gossip (not that she participated in in, she just couldn't help but hear the conversations in the teacher's lounge), Tatsuha had not taken any girl out and no one had spotted him at any clubs or parties. It was as if Uesugi had found himself a lover. Aoba shook her head as she heard Tatsuha sigh. No, he didn't have one. He still had his second button.

Aoba winced as she could hear Uesugi-san's voice from the phone. Oh, Tatsuha wasn't going to go anywhere soon. A part of her felt sorry for the young man, but the other side, the one more devious, decided that the boy deserved the torment. Maybe now he would start following the school's regulations.

Tatsuha laid the phone down and dragged a hand through his now sticky hair, "Thanks." He flashed another smile at Aoba and swiftly walked out the room, ignoring the pouty gaze from Shosuha.

Sawajiri Aoba couldn't help but laugh when Erika was called in. Aoba was sure the poor girl's face would forever be frustrated after getting turned down by the Uesugi Tatsuha.

**GRAVITATION**

Just when Tatsuha was reaching for the knob of room 12-B, the door slung open and Akanishi-sensei hurried out of the room, stopping when he spotted the boy. "Oi," Akanishi raised a hand in a greeting, "Since you're the only one serving detention today, you'll be by yourself. Everyone's busy preparing for finals next week, so no one will be able to watch you." Akanishi watched as a smile played on the boy's face. "But," He really enjoyed watching the student's face fall, "Don't think you'll be free! Nakamura-san will be checking on you from time to time, so please do your work!"

Akanishi patted the boy on the back and quickly hurried down the hall to his destination, "And try not get another detention, Uesugi!"

Tatsuha sighed as he strolled into the empty classroom. Staring at the neatly decorated room, he shook his head and dropped his bag on a desk table, and took a seat behind it. Letting out a breathy chuckle, Tatsuha opened his bag and pulled out his homework. "At least I won't have to worry about this later."

After the first thirty questions for chemistry (he swears Senju-sensei wants to kill him), Tatsuha looks up from the book and glances around the room. Tatsuha shook his head again and began working on the next thirty questions.

"They lie, you know."

Tatsuha flipped around in his seat and rubbed at his ear. "What the hell?"

"They need to pay."

He turned around to face the front and rubbed his other ear. Tatsuha groaned, thinning his lips into a line, "It has to be the homework. What else could it be?"

"Why do they hide it?"

"I can see the headlines now: Young teen dies from too much homework." Tatsuha shivered, feeling a small burst of air flow over his body.

"Do you remember?"

This time the voice came from the windows and Tatsuha stood. He slowly walked towards the area when the glass windows flew open and a harsh wind roared through. Tatsuha raised his arms over his face to block out the cold and ran to the windows, trying to close each of them. The homework paper fluttered off his desk and Tatsuha cursed, hoping none would get lost. Using his strength, Tatsuha closed the windows, one by one and leaned against the glass. He rubbed his forehead and stared out at the trees.... "What?" Tatsuha listened closely and could still hear the sound of wind blowing, but the trees... they weren't moving. "Shouldn't the trees move if the wind blows?" Tatsuha murmured, turning around and gasping, slipping to the floor.

The small boy in front of him hid his face with a medium-sized baseball hat, and wore dark shorts with a light pink shirt. A part of Tatsuha felt sorry for the kid. Seriously, pink? The kid stared at the classroom floor and Tatsuha slowly rose to his knees, "Are you okay?"

The kid didn't say anything, but reached out a hand. Tatsuha ignored the gesture and stood. "Do you need any help? Does either of your parent's work here?" He walked past the boy and grabbed the handle to the door, "If you want, I can help you look for them. I need to take a break anyways. I think all this homework is driving me crazy." Tatsuha laughed, "Don't ever let them tell you school is fun because it isn't. So, what's your name?" Tatsuha turned around and gasped. "What?" He scanned the room but the kid wasn't anywhere. "Hello?"

Tatsuha turned back and reached for the knob again just as the door opened, causing him to fall flat on the floor. He looked up to see the kid staring at him, "How-" Groaning, Tatsuha moved an arm around his stomach, "Argh. What the...."

"Why?" Tatsuha looked at the kid. "Why don't you remember?"

His breath started coming faster and Tatsuha choked on the air he desperately wanted. Closing his eyes tightly, Tatsuha slowly stood through the pain. Reaching a hand for a table leg, his hand touched fabric and Tatsuha yelped, falling backwards again.

Nakamura-san gave him a surprised look and quickly ran to his side, "Uesugi-kun, are you alright?"

Tatsuha looked around the room and nodded. "Yeah. I- I just don't feel well."

The janitor obviously didn't believe the words from the rough look he gave him, but Nakamura-san waved if off. "Hm, well your time is over now, so you can go home."

Tatsuha stood and walked to the desk with his bag, noticing that the papers which fell earlier through the wind were placed neatly in his book. He shoved the textbooks in the bag and bowed to the janitor, "Thank you."

Nakamura-san nodded, "Do you need any help, Uesugi-kun?"

"No, sir." Tatsuha quickly strolled out of the room and once he reached the end of the hall, he began jogging to the exit. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Tatsuha slowly walked home, wondering when he would get his bike back. His Father had also confiscated it along with his cell when Nishikido-san, the gym teacher, called him about the accident.

"TATSUHA!"

The said boy turned around and saw the boy from before standing a few ways from him, his face still downward. "What? What do you want from me?!"

The kid said nothing and like before, he held out a hand. Tatsuha looked down, rubbing his left arm with his right hand before looking up and gasping again for the millionth time. "Where did he go?"

Tatsuha twirled every which way to find the kid, but the disappeared again. Letting out a long sigh, Tatsuha jostled his bag on his shoulders to a more comfortable position and began walking home, ignoring the nagging voice telling him that he knew the boy.

**GRAVITATION**

Hm... So?

Right. It's 5 A.M. Time for me to sleeeeep.

And please don't expect a new chapter to come out every night. For some reason, I keep writing.

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON THAT SAYS "REVIEW"! It makes me happy!


	4. Chapter Three, Nightmares

Lately, I've been having trouble with past and present tenses. I'm not sure why. I know what they are but when I write, I put the present ones down when I mean the past ones. I'm only able to catch them if I proof-read this over and over and over, which I've been doing. So hopefully, I'll get better and you guys won't have to worry about seeing them. At least, I can hope, right?

**Warnings:** Watch for spelling and grammar mistakes. Tatsuha abuse. Yes, he gets hurt and it's not very pretty... I hope. Mwahaha! And Uesugi-san is OOC, maybe. Eh, this is short. Is that a type of warning?

**Disclaimer:** This should be a given!

**GRAVITATION**

_Nightmares ~ n. (1) An event or experience that is intensely distressing. n. (2) A demon or spirit once thought to plague sleeping people._

**GRAVITATION**

Switching the television off, Tatsuha yawned and stretched out his legs from the curled position he previous held. He glanced at his Father reading the paper from the ratty, worn out recliner next to the couch. His Father grunted and threw the paper down, "I wish they would talk about more important subjects."

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with the articles now?" He knew this routine; they had it every night. Tatsuha would watch t.v. on the couch while his Father sat comfortable in the recliner and after Tatsuha turned off the television, Uesugi-san would complain about the local articles. "Did they write about the bad mushrooms?"

Uesugi-san snorted, "At least with that article it had a purpose." He rose from the chair and stretched, wincing at the few popping noises. "What is wrong with people these days? Do they really need to know what bank is right for them?"

"Huh?"

"Two pages, Tatsuha, listed different banks and their features. Two! Why, back in my day...."

Rolling his eyes lightly so the other man wouldn't notice, Tatsuha peered at the clock on the wall. Mika had bought the cat-shaped clock last time she visited and Father had insisted on hanging it in the living room, instead of his bedroom like she wanted. He watched as the tail swung back and forth with every second that passed. Tatsuha wondered what his sister thought when she bought the small object. Did she actually consider giving it someone else? Or had someone bought it for her and she couldn't stand the feline clock and decided to pawn it off to the next person she thought of. Tatsuha laughed quietly as he thought about what she would say if she knew Father didn't keep the clock in his bedroom. Shaking his head, Tatsuha slowly stood, his Father's speed talking stopping. "I would love to hear about all the stories you have to tell, but I think I should get some sleep."

Uesugi-san glared. He had just reached the part where "Uesugi the Great" had mastered the bead walking and now everyone respected him and handed out presents... Oh, the presents. Of course he couldn't tell Tatsuha, or anyone for that matter, about that certain present. No, he would keep that one to himself. Giving the hated feline clock a glance, Uesugi-san softly sighed, "Yes. You should sleep, and so should I."

"Well, good night then." Tatsuha walked to the staircase and turned around before he could reach the first step. "Father?"

"Hm?" Uesugi-san picked up the newspaper he had thrown on the floor. "What is it?"

Tatsuha opened his mouth before closing it after a few seconds, "Nothing. It's nothing." He turned back and bounded the steps two by two.

His Father stood watching him by the couch and sighed, rubbing his fingers against his forehead. "Why do I get the feeling he isn't telling me something?" He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen to tackle the pile of dishes waiting.

**GRAVITATION**

Pushing back the blankets from his bed, Tatsuha switched off the lamp beside his bed and laid down. He pulled the blankets to his chin and sighed happily; he loved sleeping after taking a warm shower. The teenager closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow and took a deep breath, before letting it out and yawning lightly. He briefly wondered if he should try to work on his English essay due in two days, but decided against the thought when his pillow slouched, causing his head to be cushioned.

"Are you awake?"

Tatsuha shook his head, curling his body into a half circle, "No, go away!"

"Come, on! Wake up!"

"What part of 'go away' do you not get?"

"Tatsuha! Get up!"

"Damn it!" Tatsuha groaned as he raised up and glanced around the room, taking in the objects in his room and their exact location. To his right, a night table stood, holding his bedside lamp with a few scattered pens and erasers. To his left, near the closet door, the recently polished wooden desk sat. Tatsuha winced at the mess of school books and torn notebook paper. Next to the only window in his room and right across from his bed, his most prized posession stared back at him. Tatsuha softly remembered playing Nittle Grasper and few other bands on his stereo earlier today. Shaking his head, Tatsuha suddenly blinked. He backtracked the conversation he had and gulped, realizing that he had just spoken to something that wasn't even there. "What the hell?"

"That's mean, Tats! I'm here!"

"How did you do that?" Roaming his gaze over the darkened room, Tatsuha squinted to see if he could catch anyone. "Where are you?" he asked, feeling his heart beat speed up a little. "Hello?"

"You can't see me?"

Tatsuha shivered and reached to the table, flipping the lamp on. Feeling hot breath on his cheek, Tatsuha turned his head around. No one. Tatsuha sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "I am definitely going crazy." He laid down and brought the blankets to his chin again. Closing his eyes once more, Tatsuha glanced at the lamp and decided to leave it on. "Maybe... I'm not going crazy? Gah! What are you talking about Uesugi? Of course you are!"

"You're not crazy! You're nice! And funny! And wonderful, Tatsuha!"

Tatsuha quickly sat up and stared. In the corner of his room, next to the window, the little kid from school stood, smiling. Tatsuha still couldn't see his face but the kid's mouth was in perfect view. He brought the blankets closer to him and shivered, "What? How did you get in?"

The kid shook his head, "Do you still not get it yet?"

"What am I supposed to get?"

"I don't understand." The kid walked to the window then back to the corner, repeating this as he contiuned to speak. "Why can't you remember? I do. Maybe because you lost your innocence? Hm, that shouldn't be a problem, though! I wonder...."

Tatsuha gulped and closed his eyes for a moment, "What are you talking about? And what are you?!"

"Uh, hello! I'm a kid!"

The teenager chuckled a bit, "I know that part, but what are you doing here?"

"Silly, Tats! I'm here because of you! You want to know, right?"

"Know? I want to know what?"

"That's why I'm here!" The kid waved his arms in the space around him as he stopped pacing "I remember because it happened when I was here! But you don't, so it's my job to make you remember!" He sighed and tilted his head baseball cap lower. "The only part I don't like is I can't just tell you! You have to remember it yourself!"

"I don't get what you're saying! What is it?"

The kid's lips thinned, "If you don't get it, then I'll have to show you! But remember, Tatsuha! You asked for this!" The kid raised his hands up and breathed in a deep breath before letting out a long exhale.

The room was silent and Tatsuha could hear his breathing, but he couldn't hear the kid's. When he was about to ask another question, the window in his room flew open and the harsh wind from class rushed in, knocking over scarttered papers from his desk. The blankets covering his body were thrown from the bed and the lamp, which emitted the only light in the room, flicked off. Tatsuha could barely hear his Father knocking on the door when the glass from the window shattered, the pieces flying towards him.

Tatsuha gasped and fell from the bed, missing the sharp pieces by seconds as they pierced the bed's headboard. "Tatsuha!" His Father called, jiggling the door knob. "Unlock this door!" Tatsuha looked at the wobbly door and stared at the knob before closing his eyes. His door didn't have a lock. He opened his eyes and glanced at the kid.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the harsh wind still raging, "What is going on?"

"You can't remember, right? Then you'll have to be shown."

Before Tatsuha could speak, his legs were pulled from him and he hit the floor again. As if someone had snuck up behind him, Tatsuha felt pressure against his ankles and suddenly, he was dragged from his spot and towards the window. "What the hell? Let go!" Tatsuha tried to kick his legs from the grip but the pressure stayed. He growled lowly and reached for one of the end bed posts and held.

The kid shook his head and raised his hands to the ceiling again.

Without warning, Tatsuha was raised from the floor and thrown across the room, his breath coming short when he touched the wall. Tatsuha groaned as he raised his head from the floor and began crawling towards the door. His Father was cursing and Tatsuha knew if the man had any strength in him from his younger days, the door would have caved in with the way Uesugi-san was pounding. "Father- Gah!" The pressure on his ankles returned and started dragging him towards the window again, and this time the hold was tighter.

Suddenly, the pressure left and before he could sigh in relief, Tatsuha was swung to a standing position, his feet barely touching the ground. He squinted his eyes, searching for the kid and realized that the kid had played the disappearing act once again. When he opened his mouth to yell out to his Father, a stinging pain charged his cheek and his head snapped to the right. The pain returned, this time to his left cheek.

Outside the room, Uesugi-san pounded on the door. He heard the wind and he heard the noises, but he didn't understand what was happening. Uesugi-san tried the knob again and to his suprise, it twisted and clicked open. He quickly pushed the door and to his horror, his youngest son was suspended in the air. But that wasn't what worried him. No. It was his son's face being snapped right and then left as if someone was slapping him repeatedly.

"Tatsuha!" Uesugi-san yelled. He tried to walk forward, but he was blocked; something was blocking him from reaching his youngest son. Searching the room, he couldn't find the source, and it worried him. All he could was watch as his son was abused in front of him by an uknown force.

A few seconds later, the slapping stopped and Tatsuha dropped to the floor, landing bonelessly. The harsh wind that had been howling for over fifteen minutes quieted and the window slammed closed, the pieces of glass unlodging themselves from the headboard and flying to the window. Uesugi-san stared as each piece came together like a puzzle. As the last piece settled into place, Uesugi-san hurried to his fallen son and reached his hand out to Tatsuha's neck. To his relief, the youngest still breathed. Uesugi-san frowned as he lightly touched the appearing handprints on Tatsuha's cheeks.

"Hey."

Uesugi-san flipped around, searching the room for the voice.

"I have something to tell you."

The lamp next to Tatsuha's bed flicked on and off.

"It's really important, okay?"

A moment of silence. Uesugi-san shivered, bringing Tatsuha's head to rest in his lap. He could feel something around him as he started to comb through the boy's hair.

"Are you listening?"

Uesugi-san nodded, feeling that the thing wanted his attention.

"Good."

Another moment of silence situated before the lamp flicked on and off and the harsh wind started again. Uesugi-san rubbed his arms as his night clothes flipped around him. The noise settled again and he released a sigh... too soon.

"TELL THE TRUTH!"

Uesugi-san startled, clinging to Tatsuha as he felt hot breath move on his neck. He said nothing as the breath moved away, and when he couldn't feel or even hear anything, he sighed. He moved his hand to Tatsuha's shoulder and shook, the boy groaning in slight pain. "Come, on. We have to get you up."

He pulled his son slowly to standing position and as Tatsuha tried to walk back to his bed, Uesugi-san stopped him. "No, we're sleeping in my room." He knew his son had to be tired and worried, or even scared, when the boy didn't protest. When they reached his bedroom, he motioned for Tatsuha to lay down and his son did so quietly. After hearing soft snores escaping from his youngest boy and child, Uesugi-san grabbed a chair and placed it underneath the door knob, making sure nothing would be able to twist it.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," he muttered, slipping on a clean pair of sleeping socks. "Whatever that was won't let a silly door stop it. No, it will come back; I just know it." Uesugi-san sat on the bed and watched his son's chest rise and lower as he slept. "But I won't let you do this alone. And it makes me feel better; that I'm trying to save you."

He laid down next to his son and sighed, bringing the blankets to his chest. "Maybe... No, that won't-can't happen." Uesugi-san shook his head to clear the rampaging thoughts and closed his eyes, his breath slowing to an evenly pace.

Back in Tatsuha's room, the little kid giggled.

**GRAVITATION**

Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm trying to reach 4,000 words a chapter but this one didn't quite make it.

I'll say it again and again: let me know what you think. Your comments really do work wonders for me. I like knowing what you like and what you didn't like. It makes me grow as a wannabe writer. So, please do so!


	5. Chapter Four, Connections

I have not abandoned this story. No, I've been busy working. My manager has me closing these nights... A lot of things have happened there.

Some Yu-Gi-Oh characters are running around in this chapter.

**Warnings:** The normal. Spelling and Grammar errors are sure to pop up in here no matter how many times I proof read this thing.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I think we all know this by now... Or at least we should.

**GRAVITATION**

_Connections: n. (1) the state of being connected._

**GRAVITATION**

Seguchi Mika sighed as her cell phone beeped, alerting her to a new voice mail. She didn't have to listen to know who the caller was. The last fifty calls were from her Father. Normally she would answer and play the nice daughter that she was, but sometimes, just sometimes she needed a little break. Mika supposed it would have been better if he had called before she had a spat with her husband.

She had awaked this morning to an empty and cold bed; of course her half was warm and toasty, but she was too worried about the left side. After finishing her daily morning routine, Mika had scampered to the kitchen to find her darling husband sitting at the table. If it weren't for the dark rings underneath his pale green eyes, Mika would have left the bed situation alone and given her husband a morning kiss. But even she couldn't ignore the puffy circles. She doubted Seguchi Tohma's make-up artist would either.

Like usual, her husband had stayed late at NG and had just arrived home thirty minutes before Mika made her appearance. Words were said that Mika knew they both would never take back; they had needed to be spoken, even if both participants shared guilty feelings later. Tohma had calmly walked out of the kitchen, and by his footsteps, Mika knew he was most likely heading towards the shower.

Before Mika had finished her breakfast, her husband was out the door once again. She knew they wouldn't talk about this morning next time they seen each other, and the guilt she had felt earlier came full force when the front door slammed shut. Not to long after that fiasco, Mika's cell began to ring over and over and over and over again, before she finally set the thing to vibrate. After hearing it rattle twenty more minutes, Mika changed the setting to quiet.

She loved her Father dearly, but at the moment, there was little she could do to stop herself from committing murder if he called her once more. Mika stood from the kitchen chair and grabbed the house phone nestled next to the calendar. Before the voice mail ended, Mika had hung the phone up and took hold of hers; her Father's number all ready dialing.

"Ah, Mika, about time you called me."

Mika laughed quietly, "I'm sorry. I haven't been in the best of moods today."

"Are you and Tohma having problems?"

"What? How did you even…."

"You forget, Mika, I was once married as well."

"Ah, right." She shook her head, "But that wasn't why I called. I received your message. Is everything okay?"

Her Father sighed dejectedly, "I wish it was. There are strange things happening."

"Father?"

"I believe you're brother is being haunted by a ghost."

Mika pulled the cell away from her face and stared at the number counter on the screen. She slowly placed the phone back to her ear and heard her Father's worried voice.

"I know this is crazy, Mika, but if you could have been there last night… It wasn't natural."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Have you lost your mind? Ghosts? I know you're a Monk but honestly! Those things aren't real!"

"Then explain the marks on his face, Mika! This thing, whatever it was, held him… he was in the air, Mika. Floating! And he was being slapped. That thing was slapping him. He has hand prints on his face… and he was thrown about that room like a rag doll! I saw it!"

"Father…."

"And it spoke to me."

Mika didn't believe in the undead or any other supernatural things out there people insisted habited their world, but her Father's voice… the tone… she hadn't heard that from him since her Mother…. "What did it say?"

"It said to tell the truth."

"What?"

"Yes. I'm not sure, but I think I might have seen it as well."

As Mika waited for him to continue, the ticking from the hall clock seemed louder then it was. "Father?"

"Mika, come here tonight. Stay the night. See for yourself. Please."

Like the perfect daughter she was, Mika knew she would never deny her Father anything in the world. "All right."

**GRAVITATION**

"I wonder how he gets it to stay like that." Ryou dipped a fry in the small ranch container, "I mean hair gel? How long does it take?"

Yugi looked outraged, "Hair gel? No, Ryou! It's natural! I know it is!"

Ryou gave the shortest teen a glance, "I don't think so. Hair like that can't be natural. I mean look at yours, Yugi. You and Atemu basically have the same hair style besides the few extra bangs he has. And you gel yours."

"And my hair looks like a messed up porcupine, while his… Oh, Ryou! His hair seems royalty! I wouldn't be surprised if Atemu had royal blood in him!"

"Yeah, I still don't think it is."

Tatsuha sighed as Yugi argued that Ryou's hair didn't seem natural either. "That's because Ryou dyes his hair, Yugi. I think I have the most natural hair then all of you."

Ryou leaned closer to the eldest teen and fingered a few strands of ebony, "Only because you don't do anything to yours! Seriously, Tats, I could hook you up with a perfect style! I have these friends, well actually, they're really Bakura's friends, but Malik and I get along wonderfully. Anyways, Malik's beau, Mariku is amazing at hair styles. You should see his! It stands on his head in layers!"

Giving his head a small shake, Tatsuha folded his arms on the lunch table and laid his head down. Letting the voices of his friends and other classmates drown away, he slowly slipped into dreamland.

"_Wake up… Miracle, I need you to wake up."_

_The young child scrunched his nose before yawning. He opened his eyes and peered straight into the sky of his mother's gaze. He smiled when she held out her hand, and placed his smaller one in hers. "Is nap time over, Mommy?"_

"_Yes." Her eyes danced with mirth, "Do you know what time it is now, Miracle?"_

_Little Miracle grinned in delight, "Play time, Mommy?"_

_She nodded her head and watched with amusement as her youngest child bounded out of the house. The woman nodded to her oldest child. "I can't see how he has so much energy."_

_The young girl shook her head, "He gets it from you, Mother."_

"_Ah, Baby Girl, you please me too much!" The woman laughed before walking towards the back door, "I have to make sure he doesn't stray too far from the house. Your Father should be back soon, so please make sure Honey gets his homework finished."_

"_Yes, Mother. Even though knowing Honey, he probably has the future assignments finished too." The girl muttered the last part to herself._

_Her Mother had heard the words, "Baby Girl…."_

"_I know, Mother. You better go out there," she motioned out the window to where her youngest brother peered into the pond, "Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into."_

_The woman stayed until her oldest child disappeared from the room before making her way out the door and to the small pond located in the middle of the back yard, "Miracle, make sure you don't scare the fish."_

_Miracle pulled his hand away from the water's surface, "I won't Mother! Do fish even get scared?"_

_She rested her hand on his head, "Every thing gets scared sometimes, Miracle."_

_Before Miracle could say anything, a branch snapped in the woods surrounding the small house. The woman stiffened before shaking her head and quickly took her youngest in her arms. "I think it's time we go in."_

_The boy blinked, "Mother? We haven't even played!"_

"_We can play inside."_

_As she stepped forward, a low growling noise echoed in her ears. She knew she shouldn't turn around, but her curiosity won out. The woman tilted her head to side and peered behind her. She gasped and brought her child closer to her chest and stared as the creature began walking towards them._

"_Miracle, I'm going to set you down and I want you to run to the house, okay?"_

"_But Mother!" No, he wouldn't leave his Mother alone!_

"_You remember what your Father and I have always told you, yes?" She kept her gaze on the creature still slinking forward._

"_Yes. I should always listen to you because you know right."_

_She lowered the child to his feet and ruffled his dark hair. "Then do as I say. When I'm finished out here, I'll come inside and you can help me make cookies."_

"_But!"_

"_I'll make the fudge ones and if you're really good, I'll let you add any toppings you want."_

"_Even the candies?"_

_She shivered lightly as the crunching noise of broken leaves came closer, "Yes, Miracle. Now go!" The woman gave her child a slight push before turning around._

_Miracle closed his eyes and hurriedly ran towards the open door of the house. Before his feet touched the first stone step, a screamed echoed loudly. Miracle quickly turned around to see the creature lunge at his Mother…._

"No!"

Tatsuha gasped as he gripped the lunch table tightly. _That dream… Why?_

"It was just a dream, Tats!" Ryou slowly combed through the older teen's hair.

Yugi rested his palm on Tatsuha's forehead and then resting his other palm on his, "You don't feel like you have a temperature. Maybe you should go see the nurse!"

"Ha!" A lower-classmen laughed, "If he needs to go to the nurse's officer for a bad dream, then maybe the little baby should call home for his Mommy!" A few students laughed and some of the boy's friends patted him on his back.

"Yeah! C'mon Uesugi! Don't tell us you need Mommy and Daddy to make everything better!"

Tatsuha stood quickly and jerked out of Ryou's grip, and headed towards the lunch room exit, ignoring the calls of worry from his friends and heckles of teasing from the other students. Knowing that he couldn't face going to his next classes, Tatsuha forced himself to walk to the only exit of the school he knew no one used anymore. Breathing in the slightly murky weather from the slight drizzle of rain this morning, he walked off to the play ground not far.

Tatsuha slumped on a swing and sighed, "It was the same thing. That creature; what is it? And that woman, why does she seem so familiar? Those kids, too! Who are they?"

Laughter filled the air and Tatsuha looked up. Staring at the kid from before, Tatsuha's mind began working extra before he knew the kid was the one from the dream. "You!" Tatsuha stood, "Why am I dreaming about you?"

The boy tilted his head to the side before giggling, "You're so funny, Tatsuha! Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess it can't be helped! I can't believe you, though! Do people really get stupider the older they get? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around!"

Tatsuha took in a deep breath before slinking back to the swing. He watched as the little kid sat next to him. "What are you?"

The kid kicked off from the sandy ground and laughed as he passed Tatsuha, "You shouldn't worry too much, Tatsuha. You'll figure it out soon enough!"

"Will you leave then?"

The swing came to a stop and the kid jumped off, "No."

Again, Tatsuha stood, "I don't care if you are a little kid! I want some answers! What are you doing here? If you need help, go somewhere else!" Tatsuha gave the kid one last lingering look before walking away.

"But Tatsuha, you're the one keeping me here."

Tatsuha twirled around to give out another biting reply to find the kid had disappeared.

**GRAVITATION**

I think I have died… yes, it feels right.

If you haven't noticed many mistakes in this chapter, that is because I have Word again. I finally found the disk and installed the program to this computer!

Thank you to all the reviews! You guys are fantastic as always! Please keep them coming!


	6. Chapter Five, Disbelief

I am so sorry for the long wait! It is official; Manna is now working nights… Damn it! It's not so bad considering I don't have to split the tips, but I still hate driving at night and it's a thirty minute commute, too. It's also more hours, so I guess I can't complain that much.

**Warnings:** the usual, obviously. Uh, bad descriptions. I think I'm pretty good at emotions; weird since I hate having them.

**Disclaimer:** No, Manna has said this many times before. She doesn't own anything in this story except for the writing.

**GRAVITATION**

_Disbelief ~ (n.): the inability or refusal to believe or to accept something as true._

**GRAVITATION**

I think I've met him before. That kid. I'm not sure where but… I know I have. He seems so familiar. And those dreams with the family, I know I've seen them… but where? Why am I dreaming about them? What makes me so important to know about their lives? Is this some kind of test? Do I have to find the answer to this question? But what's the question? That kid doesn't tell me anything. He's the one that I find the most memorable… I feel like he knows me… deeper then I know myself. Who are you? I can ask him that every time he appears, but I know he won't answer me.

"You'll figure it out eventually."

What am I supposed to know? Why can't he give me any hints? The more he hides it… the more I want to know, the more I can't think about anything else but this. Is this what he meant when he said I was keeping him here; my curiosity? If I let it go, will he leave? Will the dreams stop? Will the fear that I feel from them… they're so vivid… It's like I lived it… will they stop?

Do I want it to? I can't help but feel that maybe I shouldn't know. That the truth he wants me to find… it isn't something I'll like.

**GRAVITATION**

When Tatsuha steered his motorcycle in the driveway of the Uesugi family home, he groaned at the foreign car sitting innocently in front of the house. As he turned the engine off, he began to list the reasons for his sister's visit. Normally, the eldest Uesugi child wouldn't come near their childhood home unless it was a special occasion or something terrible had happened. And Tatsuha had no way of knowing if anything was wrong in Tokyo. He hadn't bothered to call Shuichi or Suguru for a check-up; not with what had been happening here. He didn't want them to know.

It was embarrassing… even though Tatsuha didn't know what exactly was going on.

_It can't be that she's still receiving those calls, right? _He thought as he opened the front door. _I mean, she has to know that it's not me. It can't be me. Wait…._Tatsuha paused in pushing the door further. _That kid called right after Mika and Eiri… could it be him? Why is he messing with them?_

"Tatsuha, is that you?" The teenager groaned silently and closed the door behind him. He had hoped he could rush to his room without his sister hearing. "Come here, okay?"

"It's not like I could refuse," Tatsuha muttered, making his way through the living room and into the kitchen. "Hey."

Mika stood in front of the stove, one hand stirring the pot on the griddle and the other hand holding a cook book in front of her face. Tatsuha could see her lips faintly moving as she read the instructions. _This isn't good. Mika experimenting using a cookbook… Hn, I have a feeling I'll be spending extra time in the bathroom soon._Tatsuha sighed, pulling a chair from the table and sitting.

"Where have you been? School ended hours ago."

Tatsuha blinked, "Huh? I thought you said you would slack down in the checking-up thing, Sis?"

Mika rolled her eyes and poured a pinch (more like a tablespoon) of salt into the boiling pot. "I'm just wondering. I was worried. You know you should call."

"Father told me yesterday he would be late coming home today, so calling would have been pointless, right? Besides, I would have called if I had known you would be here."

"Well? Where were you?"

_Mika will always be the ever-demanding sister, eh?_ "I was at the park near the school. I wanted some time to cool."

"What did you do?" She added the previously chopped carrots and celery to the pot and clicked her tongue when water began boiling faster. "Did you meet with anyone?"

"Are we having rice, also?" _Steer the conversation away… c'mon, Tatsuha! Use those Uesugi genes!_

"Yes, I cooked that all ready." Mika slightly turned to glance at her youngest brother, "Well, you haven't answered my question?" Her tone was normal but Tatsuha knew what that glint in her eye meant. _'I'm a Uesugi, too. I know how we work, dear brother.'_

Tatsuha sighed, "No, I didn't meet anyone there. I just played on the swings." _Right, like I'm going to tell you a kid is haunting me and I don't know why. With the way you act with Eiri, there is no way I'm telling you anything suspicious._

Mika turned around fully and ripped some paper towels from the dispenser next to her. She gathered spit in her mouth and then transferred the water to the towel. Mika walked the few steps to her brother then grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, ignoring his whines at the abuse.

She rubbed his cheeks furiously and gasped when the milky brown make-up vanished, leaving small, and very noticeable hand prints etched on to his skin. Mika released the hair in her hand and backed away until she hit the counter. "Father was right… I can't believe it."

Tatsuha patted his right check gently, "Gees, you didn't have to rub so hard, you know?" He eyed his sister for a moment before laughing lowly, "It's not a big deal. At least now I can say I'm really a religious person, right? Only they get haunted truly!"

The look his sister sent him told Tatsuha he wasn't helping the situation any. _I don't know why she's complaining. I'm the one who has a kid trying to kill him…._

**GRAVITATION**

"I still think it's a good idea."

"And I don't."

"What if this thing comes back tonight? You shouldn't be alone."

"I won't be. You and Dad will be here, Mika."

"Yes, but maybe if one of us stays with you, it won't bother you."

"Mika, darling, I don't think it will decide to come back at a later time just because someone is near." Uesugi Senior sighed as his daughter turned her darkest glare towards him. "Besides, like Tatsuha mentioned, we'll be right down the hall."

"But those bruises," Mika bit her lip. "What if it causes more? We could prevent him having to wear make-up."

"Hm, you know he likes wearing it; though I don't have the faintest clue why."

Tatsuha rolled his eyes and silently made his way up the stairs. Before he opened his bedroom door he heard his sister's last words, "Oh! You know he's trying to interact more with his feminine side! Maybe you should do so as well. You know you have more wrinkles on that forehead, right?!" The teenager shook his head; now Father will start asking him every morning if the wrinkles or creases were more permanent. _Yes, Mika, leave me with a worry wart of a Father. Who knew he cared so much for his appearance?_ He pushed the door opened and sighed, rubbing his hair roughly before glancing towards the window.

The little kid stared at him. He had a hand on his small hip and Tatsuha knew someone at his age shouldn't have such a mean gaze. As Tatsuhaopened his mouth to call out to the still bickering Father and Daughter duo, his bedroom windows were thrown open and the main light above began to flicker. Tatsuha heard his sister's screams and he tried to move back, out of the room and into the safety of the hallway, but couldn't. And right before his Father reached for the knob on his bedroom door, it slammed shut with such a force, the pictures hanging on the walls rattled.

"Damn it!" He heard Mika curse and realized it had to be her banging her fists on the door. "Open!"

"Why…." Tatsuha broke off as coldness wrapped around his body, lingering against his neck. He tried to raise his arms, to try and stop something (whatever it was) from happening. But the kid smiled brighter and his arms suddenly weighed like bricks. Tatsuha watched as the kid turned around to face the window, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

The coldness wrapped tighter around his neck and before he could blink, Tatsuha was lifted off the ground. He kicked his legs, trying to reach his bed or the night table to stand on, but he was still near the door, away from the furniture. As the coldness began to spread over him again and pulled tighter against his neck, Tatsuha felt his eyes drooping. And suddenly the noises of someone choking seemed louder than before and Tatsuha knew he was hearing himself lose air.

Apparently, Mikaand their Father also heard the noises and the banging and curses started getting louder. The door finally gave way after continuous hits and Mika had to stop herself from hitting the floor. At her Father's pained gasp, Mika lifted her eyes off the ground and to the view of her brother. She watched as his eyes began to close and his legs started to stop kicking… _How? How is this possible?_Uesugi-Seguchi Mika was a bright woman, she knew this, but she never considered the supernatural, not even when she seen the hand prints on her brother's face, real. It didn't exist; those stories were silly fairy tales to frighten people. She knew this and believed this.

But now….

Watching with her own blue eyes, her brother hanging from the air without any help of ropes… she knew, after this was over, she would believe. And believe firmly.

Mika shook her head and started to rush forward, only to fall back and land harshly on the floor. She groaned as she swatted her Father's helping hands away. Laughter brought her attention to the kid by the window. He stared at her, with his dark eyes; so dark Mika swore they couldn't be human. "Stop!" she screamed, standing again, "Please, just stop this!"

The little kid started laughing again and the winds rose harsher as the lights flicked on and off.

Mika tried again to reach her youngest brother but found herself blocked. "No, stop!" The laughter seemed to be the only thing she could hear. _Nothing else mattered_, it told her. _Just listen to me_. "TATSUHA!"

The laughter.

The wind.

The flickering lights.

Everything was covered in silence at the eldest Uesugi child's scream. Tatsuha dropped to the floor like a rag doll and Mika ignored the way the kid eyed her as she rushed to his fallen figure. Slowly, bruises and hand prints started to form on his neck and Mika weaved her hands through his hair. She brushed her lips over his forehead and cuddled his body closer to her, arms wrapping protectively around him as she glared at the little kid.

The kid stopped paying attention to them and turned towards Uesugi Senior. "You could stop all this." His voice was still immature yet, to the Patron of the house, it held superiority and arrogance. "You know what you have to do, right?"

Uesugi Senior closed his eyes and started walking toward his youngest son. He knelt down and sighed in relief when Tatsuha opened his eyes wearily. "It will be soon." Uesugi Senior turned towards the kid again as Mika brushed her hands down Tatsuha's cheek. "Soon, you will pay. Tell the truth…." He watched as the kid disappeared, leaving the room cold and unwanted.

"Father…. He… that kid…."

"I know, Mika." Uesugi Senior stood heavily, and reached a hand to his son. He grasped the teen's arm and helped him stand. "My room, again."

Tatsuha rested his head against his Father's arm and nodded. Mika stood on his other side, slinging his arm around her shoulders to help him walk.

**GRAVITATION**

Please don't worry about this story not continuing. I have the outline planned out until Chapter Thirteen; it's not written though. When we reach Chapter Thirteen… that's when you should start to panic.

This one is five pages… Not bad, not bad at all.


	7. Chapter Six, Desires

Part of me wants to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I can't. There is some family problems going on right now that are of the most importance. Dad's in the hospital and it's very critical. He had a few minor strokes and one major stroke that messed with his brain, so he's not all there. It's weird seeing him like that in the hospital bed since I'm so use to him arguing and cursing and being stubborn.

But enough about my life and on to the chapter!

**Warnings:** The usual: bad descriptions, spelling, grammar... Ryou from Yu-Gi-Oh perving over Tohma… Since Tatsuha calls Eiri "Aniki", I thought he would also call Mika "Aneki". I know, more Japanese but I want to stay true to the manga and in my opinion, "Big Bro" and "Big Sis"… yeah, I don't like the way those sounds.

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to own Gravitation. Seriously, do you know how many people do not like Murakami-san because of Gravitation II? I like it (if only because of the Ryuichi/Tatsuha hints!), but I can see why some don't.

**GRAVITAION**

_Desires ~ (v.): to wish or long for; crave; want._

**GRAVITATION**

The ride to school was silent; exactly like the breakfast table at the Uesugi household earlier that morning. Tatsuha wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the silence. While it helped with not speaking about the events from last night, it also gave him time to think about what happened. He knew what happened, of course; the kid came back… the kid he knew. Tatsuha chuckled inwardly; _I know who you are now. You're me, right? I think when I was five, maybe? _He was brought out of his thoughts by Mika resting her hand on his shoulder, and motioning towards to the left. Tatsuha flinched at the sight of his high school.

"Tatsuha, how are you?" Judging by his sister's face, Tatsuha knew that wasn't the question she had meant to ask.

"I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

Tatsuha looked away, tugging lightly at the collar of his turtleneck shirt. He did apply make-up, but the high collar gave him a sense of security. "He… he never came to school." _I'm not telling you about detention; nope, not happening._

"Tatsuha…."

He turned his gaze back to Mika. His sister stared at him for a few moments before sighing, and she reached over him to open the passenger door.

"Call me, if you need anything. Please?"

**GRAVITATION**

Mika steered the car over to the left side of the road and parked on the sandy gravel. She rested her head on the steering wheel and watched as the other cars passed by her without caring. Why would they care? They didn't have to deal with spirits? Ghosts? What exactly was that kid? She knew who he was now, but what should she call him? Lil'Tats? Ha!

"_Miracle, darling, what are you doing?"_

Mika raised her head. _That voice…_

"_Honestly, Miracle! Who told you to do that?"_

"_Baby Girl, Mommy! She said I should do this. It would make you happy!"_

"_Oh, Miracle, you don't have to make your bed to make me happy; though it does indeed make me happy. Just be yourself, darling."_

_She…_ Mika closed her eyes. _I'm going crazy now, huh? _

"Mika!"

Sitting up, Mika stared straight through the windshield at the little kid. He grinned and Mika could feel her heart beat harder when his eyes crinkled. The boy waved and started walking towards the driver's side. Mika hurriedly pushed on button for the lock. He stopped walking and stared. "Why did you do that? Don't you want to play, Aneki?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because you won't say it, Aneki; if you said it I might leave."

"Say what? I don't know what you mean, Tatsuha!"

The little boy giggled. "You finally figured it out? Does he know, too? Wait, of course he does! He's always known… he's just a little out of it right now."

"It's hard not to know," Mika snorted. "You always did wear that stupid cap when you were younger… wait…"

"Confusing, isn't it?"

Even if he was her younger brother (or the young spirit of her younger brother), Mika would not let him have the enjoyment of being right. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I never could get away with things around you."

"Neither you nor Eiri could."

Little Tatsuha giggled again, "I should visit Aniki! He hasn't seen me in a long time!"

"You can't run from my question."

"But you're running from the answer."

Mika shivered and shut her eyes. His voice lost the innocence he had possessed and now it was harsh with a hint of child. "I don't know what you're talking about! What are we hiding?"

"Don't you remember, Baby Girl?"

She opened her eyes quickly and looked around, not finding her younger brother. "Damn it, Tatsuha!" Mika reached behind her seat and drug her purse from the mess she called her back seat. After a few minutes of searching, Mika's cell was to her ear and all ready dialing.

"What?"

Mika's lips twitched, "I'm surprised you actually answered, Eiri."

"Hn."

"Look, I know I'm the last one you want to speak to at the moment, so I'll get down to business: we need you at the temple."

"I told you my answer was no."

"I'm not talking about you taking over the temple duties; Father has agreed Tatsuha is perfect for it anyways. We need you there for Tatsuha."

"I'm sure my great expertise on spiritual rituals will come in handy for someone who studies it more than I do."

Mika lightly growled, "Will you shut up for one minute and let me explain, damn it?! Our younger brother is being haunted by his five-year-old self!"

A few seconds of silence passed before she heard Eiri snort, "Did he put you up to this? Honestly, I expected more from the great Seguchi Mika."

"It's Uesugi-Seguchi Mika, thank you very much! And this is not a prank Eiri! That kid is hurting our brother!"

"Tatsuha is hurting Tatsuha?"

"…."

"Hn."

Mika sighed, "Why did I expect something else from you? Listen; will you stop by, Eiri? I'm sure Tatsuha would feel better if you did."

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy, Eiri! Will you be busy if this kid hurts him?"

"Probably."

"I… I don't know why I bother." Mika shook her head roughly, "If something happens to him and you're not there to try and prevent it, I will never forgive you." She flipped the phone shut before he could reply. "Not that Eiri would." Mika sighed and stared at the spot the spirit (_It's a spirit, Mika, not a ghost_, she told herself), and swallowed heavily as she put turned the key and the Mercedes' engine roared to life. As she steered her way back in to the on-coming traffic, Mika tried hard to ignore the faint shoe prints that now rested in the gravel.

**GRAVITATION**

"The only good thing about these fire drills is that we get out of class," Tatsuha mumbled underneath his breath as headed towards the silver-haired boy. When he reached the tree his friend was leaning against, Ryou raised a hand and smacked him on his head. "What? What was that for?" Tatsuha rubbed the spot softly. For a fragile-looking kid, Takeshi Ryou sure packed a hard punch.

"I know what you were thinking, Uesugi Tatsuha! School is very important to our generation and the future and the past generations! We should be thankful we have the opportunity to attend such a place; there are many who don't have the same options!"

Tatsuha sighed as Ryou rambled on and on; if there was one thing Tatsuha was certain of, it was Ryou attaining his dream of teaching. The boy had all ready perfected the art of lecturing, and when Ryou did become a Teacher, Tatsuha was going to take some of the credit. Who else did Ryou get to practice on besides him?

"Anyways, I can't believe it's almost here! The last time I went to one of them was so long ago and I never expected them to do another one! Ah, Nittle Grasper, I love you so."

Tatsuha titled his head and sat down, not caring if grass stains made a home on his school uniform, "What?"

Ryou blinked out of his daydreams and kneeled down next to his friend, "Uh, the Nittle Grasper concert coming up. You know, the one everyone has been talking about for the past few months and the exact same one in a week."

"Uh…."

Ryou immediately placed a hand on Tatsuha's forehead. "You don't feel too hot."

Tatsuha brushed the boy off, "I'm fine. Things have been a little weird lately, you know that."

"I suppose so." Ryou smiled, "Are you going to go?"

"Probably not; the tickets are most likely sold out." The youngest Uesugi sighed; he was glad Ryou didn't press more on the subject and hoped he wouldn't mention it to Yugi. _The last thing I need are two Mother Hens going off on me._

"Ah, there's Yugi!"

Tatsuha chuckled softly. The shorter boy must have known he was thinking of him; Yugi had a way with making an appearance when Tatsuha thought of him. He smiled when Yugi collapsed next to them on the grass, panting from the long run.

"I think I'm going to die."

"Nonsense, Yugi. You just need to exercise more."

"But I have short legs, Ryou! Running will always make me tired!"

"Hm, but short legs are good for wrapping around… OW! Damn it, Ryou!"

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Yugi smiled softly and sat up. "Hey! If you two could stop arguing I have some great news!"

"Oh? Did you and Atemu finally reach…. Ha! I moved! You can't always… Damn it!"

Ryou shook his hand a little; all the times he hit Tatsuha wasn't just affecting the older boy. He held back the urge to land another hit on Tatsuha as he muttered under his breath about fragile boys being not so… well, fragile, and settled on giving the Uesugi one his best glares, "Oh, be quiet you! You know you deserve it."

"I'm surprised I don't have brain damage with the all the times you abuse me."

"You can't get something you all ready have, Tatsuha."

"What? Ryou!!"

"Guys! Quit it and listen to me!"

Ryou laughed. "Sorry Yugi!"

Yugi pouted and shook his head at Tatsuha's apologizing look. "I wonder why I'm friends with you people. Anyways! Question time! What is your one desire?"

"Ah, I wish to see Bakura!"

Tatsuha leered, "We all know what you want to do with your lover, huh?"

"You want me to hit you again?" Ryou raised a curled fist and shook it threateningly at the older boy. "And even if part of that sentence is true, I do sincerely miss him."

"Tatsuha, don't tease Ryou!" Yugi placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "We know how much you miss him. I don't even want to think about Atemu going to college next year!"

Ryou smiled, "Thanks, Yugi."

"Ah, no problem! Well, you next Tatsuha? What's your one desire?"

"Besides jumping Sakuma Ryuichi, you mean?"

"Ryou!"

Tatsuha sighed, "Ah, that's definitely one of them! But right now, I just want to feel better and have things normal again."

"Huh?" Yugi scooted closer to Tatsuha and pushed a hand on his forehead, "Well, you do feel a little too hot, but that might be because of the warm weather we've been having lately."

"I don't mean physical, Yugi. Just a little emotionally. But don't worry!"

Yugi eyed him for a few seconds before turning to Ryou who shook his head. He moved back to his original place and nodded lightly. "All right; I'm still going to worry though, so you better start feeling good, okay!"

Tatsuha smiled. "Yes, yes. Please continue."

Yugi reached behind him and shrugged off his book bag. As he pulled the zipper free, a small smirk reached his face and he looked up behind half-lidded eyes. "Well…"

"You know, if you were taller and a little more masculine, you would be a perfect top in a relationship; even if that expression doesn't fit you." Tatsuha closed his eyes and prepared for the abuse on his head. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and glanced at Ryou who watched him with an amused expression. "Well?"

"Why would I hit you for something I agree with?"

"Guys!" Yugi had finished opening the bag and pouted. "Now I'm not sure if I want to give you your presents!"

"Oh?"

Yugi sighed, "I can't win." He reached in the bag and as he said, "You guys better love me," he pulled out three Nittle Grasper tickets. "Grandpa won them for me in a radio contest! Front row, too!"

Ryou stared at the ticket Yugi handed to him. "I can't believe I'm holding this in my hand. Yugi, you…" Ryou tackled the youngest of the three friends, "I'll love you 'til the day I die!"

Yugi giggled nervously, patting Ryou on the back, "I know you will."

The silver-haired teen pulled off him and fell back, holding the ticket like it was his lifeline. "Hm, Seguchi Tohma! Oh, the countdown of our meeting is so close… I just know it!"

"You can't forget about Noriko, Ryou! She's so amazing!"

_And this is why neither of you know he's my brother-in-law._ Tatsuha shivered at Ryou's slightly crazed expression and Yugi's brightening smile. He averted his gaze to the ticket in his hand and wondered why he didn't feel so happy about the concert. _I can't believe I forgot about Nittle Grasper. Hell, I didn't even think about Sakuma-san._

"Yugi! We have to make plans!"

"Well, duh, Ryou! We can't go there unprepared!"

As his friends rambled on and on and on about various preparations for the concert and their admiration (obsessive) respect for the synth players of Nittle Grasper, Tatsuha couldn't help but feel uneasy. Normally a Nittle Grasper concert made him feel giddy to see Sakuma-san in person (He would forever cherish the day at the zoo!), but this time he didn't feel the emotions he had felt before.

_Could it be with everything that's happened, I'm not on the same wavelength anymore_? Tatsuha shook his head roughly. _Stupid! Of course you are! You're just distracted about what's happening at home and that stupid kid! Wait… Damn it! I just called myself stupid!_

**GRAVITATION**

_Mia Cruz_, you make me giddy with your reviews. Seriously, they made me smile. This story is based on An American Haunting… not exactly like the movie; close though.

_7OrangeSun_, here's Eiri for you! I am happy that you are more curious… that's the way I was hoping it would be.

Thank you for reviewing and reading! And to all the extras in the background who only read, you are still very much loved!

The more deeper we reach into the plot, the longer the chapters get. Yay!


	8. Chapter Seven, Childhood

Mou, I bet you guys are really mad at me for not updating. I'm sorry! So much has happened and not all of it is good. Dad passed away on November 16, and I just fell deep into a dark hole. Then Thanksgiving, my birthday and my sister's birthday, and then Christmas came and I remembered that the Holidays were his favorite season… I'm better now, of course. It still hurts a little but not as much.

**Warnings:** Uh… grammar and spelling.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own this; I don't want to own this at all. Wait… Yeah, I do want to own it a little, if only to make RyuTats a more canon pairing.

**GRAVITATION**

_Childhood: noun ~ the early stage in the existence of something._

**GRAVITATION**

Blinding sunlight pierced through the opened window and shone straight onto a slumbering teenager. The teen made an annoyed groan and rolled over onto his stomach, throwing the pillow over his head. A few moments of darkness welcomed him happily and he sighed in pleasure before a loud ringing penetrated through the fabric of the pillow. Uesugi Tatsuha removed the pillow and glared at the offending object projecting the noise. With a loud huff, he leaned over and flicked the "off" button.

"Thank you!"

Tatsuha smiled in amusement at his sister. Raking his hand through his sleep tousled hair, Tatsuha climbed out of bed and grabbed his school uniform from his dresser. Before opening the door, he paused and checked the calendar. A big red circle in two days greeted his eyes and grinned. "Ah, Sakuma-san, pretty soon I'll see you again!" He winked at the Nittle Grasper poster over his bed as he walked out.

The bathroom door opened and a freshly-dressed Mika flashed him a small smile. "It's been a while since this has happened."

Tatsuha blinked. "Huh?"

"You always did need extra time to wake up." Mika laughed and patted his shoulder. "I meant you waiting for me to get out of the bathroom."

"You can't talk, Mika. And… uh, Mika, this happened yesterday too."

Mika sent him an annoyed glare and rolled her eyes, walking past him. "I'm going to start on breakfast. Father is in the temple for Morning Prayer. We were going to wake you but decided you could use the extra sleep."

"Extra… sleep?" _That's right_, Tatsuha thought, _it didn't happen last night. I wonder…._

"Right." When Mika had woke this morning, a part of her rationalized that everything had been a dream or a nightmare, to be exact. But now, seeing her little brother standing in front of her before he applied any consealer, she knew her previous thoughts were wrong. The faded purple handprints on Tatsuha's neck stood out as a reminder of what they've (Tatsuha and Father more than her) been going through. "Well, you better get in there. I can smell you all ready."

Tatsuha glared as his sister walked down the stairs, laughing. "You can not!" Turning towards the door, he gasped at the young boy in front of him. "You! What do you want?!"

His younger self giggled, "Just making sure you didn't think I left you alone. I was tired last night."

_Should I be worried that this doesn't freak me out as much?_ Tatsuha shook his head, "Hmpth! I wish you would leave me alone!"

"You won't be saying that when you realize why I'm here."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just say it!"

Young Tatsuha sighed, "I can't! You have to remember it on your own! Besides, I think you should be happy to not know yet. It's not that nice to have in our memories."

"What do you mean? Our memories?"

"Ah, I can't speak about that! I have to go now! Bye! And have fun in school, yeah?"

"What? Damn you, wait!"

"Tatsuha?"

The teenager twirled around and met his Father's concerned gaze, "Is everything all right, son?"

"Uh, yes, I'm fine."

Uesugi-san eyed him for a few moments, "He was here again?"

Tatsuha nodded guiltily. "He disappeared when he realized you were coming, I think."

"Hm, it seems he only wants to talk with you." Uesugi-san walked closer to him and lightly pushed him towards the bathroom door, "You better get in there. You don't have much time before you have to leave."

**GRAVITATION**

"Yuki! Where's the soap?!"

Yuki Eiri groaned from the living room and growled, "Where it's always been. In the closet!"

"Ah, thank you!"

Eiri rested his palm on his forehead and grabbed the beer can from the table and leaned back into the plush cushions of this couch. He rested easily and took a long drink of the alcohol before setting it back on the table. Eiri removed the pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lit one, eyeing the small photo on his lighter. He smiled lightly and settled the cigarette in his mouth, tilting his head to rest on the back of the couch.

"Yuki! What about the towels?"

"In the closet!" _Honestly, how long has he lived here again?_ Eiri resisted the urge to let out a small string of curses at his not-all-there lover.

"Thank you! Love you!"

Eiri heard his lover's feet squish around on the wet bathroom floor before a loud click, alerting the closing of the shower door. "And telling me that is not going to help him when he gets out." He closed his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Aniki!"

Eiri lightly jumped from the couch, searching his apartment for the only voice who called him that. The only noise going through the medium-sized home was his lover's shower and he could hear Shuichi's muffled singing through the bathroom door. "Damn it. Stupid brother for making me worry about nothing."

"Ah, Eiri! Come play with me now, yeah?!"

Eiri turned his head from the bathroom door and eyed the young boy standing in front of him. "I must be going crazy."

The young boy giggled, "Nope!"

"_Our younger brother is being haunted by his five-year-old self." _Eiri flinched as he remembered his sister's words. _So, this was the child she was talking about? Well, he does look like Tatsuha_. Eiri looked at the young boy staring at him innocently. _Ah, what the hell am I talking about? It is Tatsuha!_

"Are you okay, Aniki?"

"Ah."

"That's good! Let's play with the fish! We can flick the water back and forth! You said that helped you stay calm, right?"

Eiri took the last drag from his cigarette and stubbed it in the ashtray on the table. His younger brother (Could he call him that considering his brother was way older than this?) gasped at his older brother's dealings. "Aniki! You're not supposed to be doing that! What if they find out?!"

Eiri didn't have to ask who "they" were. "Ah, I don't really care." It wasn't true, though. He didn't care what his Father thought, but his Mother? Well, she had been a different matter.

"Aniki? Why won't you tell me?"

The elder sighed and rested his head against the couch, "Tell you about what? You have to be more specific."

"You know what I'm talking about! What happened years ago! What happened to her! Tell me, damn it!"

"Cursing isn't good for a kid, you know."

"I wouldn't curse if you told me!"

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

The young boy looked at him, "Could it be? Could you and Aneki have shoved the memory way back in your minds that you don't think about it? I know I forgot it but I remember now. I just have to make him remember! Don't tell me I have to work on you two now?!"

"You were aggravating as a child."

"I am a child."

"Glad you can finally admit that."

Young Tatsuha rolled his eyes, "I'm a child. My older self isn't. There's a difference!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Aniki? When you remember, will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What you remember?"

"Hm, maybe, I guess. It depends on the memory."

"Aniki, do me a favor yeah?"

"Again, it depends."

Eiri raised his head at the silence. The young boy wasn't anywhere to be seen and for a small moment Eiri believe he had imagined the conversation. His belief was blown away when the balcony doors shattered and a harsh wind ruffled his cloths and hair. A towel clad Shuichi came stumbling from the bathroom, "Yuki! What happened?!"

Shuichi's lover didn't answer and Shuichi watched him stand and walk to the broken glass door. "Yuki?"

Eiri gave his young lover's towel a small look before looking out the door. He could feel it, the wind. His clothes and hair was still flinching from the movement; Shuichi's towel as well. But the truth was set plainly in front of him. He could feel the wind and could even hear the swishing noise it always brought, but outside with the trees and the other people, there wasn't any sign of movement.

Everything was still.

**GRAVITATION**

This seemed much longer in Word.

Does that make up for my long wait? I hope so! The chapters should come out once a week from now… hopefully! I know I'm not supposed to reply to reviewers from here… but I want to. Haha.

**Mia4Ever** ~ I suppose since Dad's not in any pain, he is doing better? I still miss him. Actually, I want to cuddle both Tatsuha's. I'll get him any way I can! Ah, that's cute! Thank you!

**7orangesun** ~ Maybe this chapter helped the confusion? The answers should be given soon… I think.


End file.
